


Feeling Good

by SamuelJames



Series: Wolves In Love [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 18:06:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott seeks advice before making the first move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling Good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HPFangirl71](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFangirl71/gifts).



> Title: Feeling Good  
> Pairing/Characters: Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Stiles Stilinski  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Summary: Scott seeks advice before making the first move.  
> Notes: Written for the comment_fic prompt Teen Wolf, Scott/Isaac, Stolen kisses in the dark. Theme was 150 word fills. Part One of Wolves In Love Series.  
> Disclaimer: Teen Wolf is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Scott isn't completely oblivious to the way Isaac looks at him. He'd thought it was because he'd let Isaac stay, but it's more than that. He finally cracks and asks his best friend for advice.

"Why are you asking? There's not some special secret way to kiss a guy."

"Yeah I guess, but it's more..."

"Wanting to jump his bones."

"I do not!"

"Scott and Isaac sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g."

"Shut up, Stiles."

Later that night while watching a movie Scott finds excuses to move closer to Isaac. When he touches Isaac's hand, they share a look and with just the flickering screen to light the room Scott leans in for a kiss. Isaac kisses him back and they miss most of the movie as they trade kisses with one another.

Tomorrow Stiles will want details but for now Scott focuses on Isaac and how right kissing him feels.


End file.
